50 Zoke-Filled Sentences
by GiLaw
Summary: Just 50 fluffy sentences to describe Mike and Zoey's relationship.


**Hey gu****ys! So I've been doing some browsing lately and I saw this 50 sentences for two other adorable couples! If you're a fan of Jaya (Ninjago) and Spova (SRMTHFG), I highly recommend you read them.**

**Here's my take on this for Zoke! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**1\. Miracle**

It was a miracle they fell in love.

**2\. Locked**

Mal tried to keep Mike locked in his body but he but he broke through for Zoey.

**3\. Rainbow**

To Mike, Zoey was as beautiful as all the colours of the rainbow.

**4\. Fireplace**

Neither of them enjoyed nothing more than cuddling together beside the fireplace.

**5\. Makeup**

Zoey didn't need makeup to look beautiful and Mike knew it.

**6\. More**

Zoey loved all of Mike's personalities- they gave her more Mike to love.

**7\. Million**

Even though he always had a million things on his mind, Zoey was always at the top of Mike's head.

**8\. World**

Mike and Zoey meant the world to each other.

**9\. Passion**

Mike's passion for Zoey kept him going to defeat Mal.

**10\. Life**

Their lives changed dramatically when they met each other.

**11\. Chocolate**

Both of them loved sharing Valentine chocolates together.

**12\. Family**

Zoey was like another member of Mike's family. He was always there for her.

**13\. Never**

Mal, Chris and Anne Maria would never break then apart.

**14\. Inside**

Inside, Mike always struggled with his MPD but didn't let it get in the way of the girl of his dreams.

**15\. House**

Mike was like Zoey's house- he provided her with shelter and warmth.

**16\. Forever**

They knew they would be together forever.

**17\. Key**

Zoey was the key to Mike's heart and soul.

**18\. Song**

When their favourite song came on, the romance couldn't be more perfect.

**19\. Odd**

Mike was an oddball and that was what Zoey loved most about him.

**20\. Roses**

Zoey was like a red rose- sweet, delicate and beautiful.

**21\. Cold**

Whenever Zoey felt cold, Mike would always keep her warm.

**22\. Laugh**

Zoey's laugh was the most beautiful sound to Mike's ears.

**23\. Marriage**

Mike couldn't wait for the day when he'd muster up the courage and ask Zoey to marry him.

**24\. Connected**

When they first met, they connected immediately.

**25\. Blankets**

Wrapped up in blankets together couldn't feel warmer.

**26\. Pillow**

Mike's chest made the perfect pillow for Zoey.

**27\. Wrist**

When Mike grabbed her wrist and pulled her to safety, Zoey always felt a spark.

**28\. Eyes**

Zoey's eyes were like two stars, they were so beautiful.

**29\. Rain**

Mike had always dreamed of kissing Zoey in the rain.

**30\. Heaven**

Zoey was the girl ftom heaven in Mike's eyes.

**31\. Silence**

Mike and Zoey liked comfortable silence. It was a soothing feeling.

**32\. Sacrifice**

Mike was willing to sacrifice anything, including his personalities for Zoey.

**33\. Soft**

Zoey's soft hands always felt so comfortable to hold.

**34\. Summer**

Summer on Total Drama together was the best summer ever.

**35\. Rich**

They might be rich but they were still perfect for each other.

**36\. Practice**

No amount of practice could have prepared Mike to confess his feelings for Zoey.

**37\. Addicted**

Mike was addicted to Zoey as much as she was addicted to him.

**38\. Secrets**

Mike's secret made him scared of rejection.

**39\. Medicine**

He may not have a medicine for his MPD but Zoey was the cure for Mike's miserable life.

**40\. Tears**

Nothing was worse than seeing tears in Zoey's eyes.

**41\. Fear**

Mike always feared his MPD would stop him from winning Zoey over.

**42\. Gift**

Mike didn't need to give Zoey tons of gifts- he was everything she needed.

**43\. Smile**

Zoey was beautiful but her smile made her even more loveable.

**44\. Sky**

Looking at the stars in the night sky was one of the most beautiful moments ever.

**45\. Hair**

Mike loved running his fingers through Zoey's bright silky red hair.

**46\. Hearts**

Whenever they were near, their heart rates always increased.

**47\. Unbreakable**

Mike and Zoey's relationship was unbreakable and even Mal couldn't break that away from them.

**48\. Nature**

Their relationship naturally came, even if it was love at first sight.

**49\. Shattered**

If anything bad ever happened to Zoey, Mike's heart would be shattered.

**50\. Harmony**

Mike and Zoey were always in harmony with each other- they complemented each other perfectly.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! YAY ZOKE!**

**Please let me know what you think! I might do a Bawn version if possible.**

**Also be sure to check out the authors These Tears I Cry and Grungekitty for the Jaya and Spova versions!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
